The Death of the first generation
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell relives the worst day of his life, the day his parents and aunts die. One shot. sorry the summary is short and bad the stories better


Wyatt sighed walking into the Halliwell attic…it had been a long time since he'd been up here, 3 years in fact, and it hadn't changed a bit from that night, he grabbed a fallen chair in front of him and threw it across the attic "its all my fault, its my fault they're gone" tears welled up in Wyatt's eyes as he thought about it, all the images flashing before his eyes.

12 Years old Wyatt ran into the attic quickly followed by his 10 year old brother Chris "mummy whats wrong with daddy?" Chris asked standing behind Wyatt, their mum Piper looked up from Leo's body which was limp on the floor, shaking her head indicating that he was no more, Wyatt turned around to face his brother tears already streaming down his face, he looked at Chris in the eyes making Chris get scared as Wyatt told him their dad hadn't made it Chris collapsed into Wyatt's arms sobbing, Wyatt settled him down on the sofa where he put his head into his hands and cried.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in followed by a demon, Wyatt shot his force field up around his family, Piper got up slowly and attempted to blow up the demon, but she was so weak…so upset that it hardly hurt him, Paige and Phoebe were already fighting the demon, but not getting very far, Wyatt glanced at Chris and noticed that he was cowering behind the sofa tears still streaming down his face, Wyatt took in a sharp breathe as a fireball was thrown at him, he ducked out the way but it just caught his side making his force field go down, he lay there on the floor, he struggled to get up onto his knee's and tried to regenerate his force field but he was too weak, he closed his eyes and fainted leaving the worries of the demon behind him.

Wyatt's eyes sight was fuzzy when he awoke, he blinked continuously to get his vision right, he grunted as he removed a fallen chair from on top of him and got up slowly "Wyatt?" he heard his brothers voice calling him, it was weak, scared and upset "Chris" he called back, he attempted to get up quicker to go to his brother, but he fell again his whole body was in pain "Wyatt are you ok?" Wyatt opened his eyes and blinked making his vision clear again, he saw his younger brother kneeling next to him, his face tear-stained "Yeah I'm ok, whats wrong? Where's mum?" he asked Chris, Chris looked away slowly "Wyatt they're gone, they're dead like daddy, we're the only ones left" tears filled Wyatt eyes as he looked around the attic seeing the bodies of his parents and aunts, he crawled over to his mum, crying into her, he felt small and weak arms enclose him in a hug, he let go of his mum and hugged his brother, comforting both Chris and himself. "Wyatt what are we going to do?" Chris asked him between swallowing down his tears "Wyatt…Wyatt?"

"Wyatt, you ok?" Wyatt blinked as the attic came back into view, he looked around the room was still messy, he looked over to where the body of his mum was once laid "Wyatt?" Wyatt jumped he had forgotten that Chris has asked him if he was ok, he looked back at him and nodded "yeah, I just…its been so long" Chris nodded "Come on bro" Chris tugged on Wyatt's arm leading him out of the attic. "We need to let them be" Wyatt shook his head slowly "its my fault" he said to Chris, who turned to him with a puzzled look on his face "Wyatt! This was not your fault! It was that demons fault, you didn't throw fire balls at them, you didn't take their lives!" Tears welled up in Chris's eyes as he looked away from his brothers face, Wyatt lifted his hand to his brothers face, the face which reminded him so much of his mothers "Chris, it was my fault and you know it, that's why you have never been able to talk about it to me without bursting into tears, and the days after it happened you wouldn't even look at me, Chris I let down my force field which allowed the demon to kill them" Chris looked at him "but you didn't do it on purpose…did you?" Wyatt pulled his hand away from Chris's face slightly hurt "do you even have to question that? of course I didn't" Chris smiled slightly at his brother "Wy, I know you think this is your fault, but it isn't I promise you" Wyatt nodded and looked at the clock in the attic "your late for school, go I'll catch up with you" Chris nodded leaving the attic.

Wyatt sighed turning around, he walked around the attic for a while trying to find something, then he huffed as he couldn't find it "Book of Shadows!" he called out into the air and Bright blue orbs appeared in his hands then the book of shadows appeared "Thank you" he said to no one in particular, he opened the book to a spell his mum had once used to try and bring back his aunt Prue "to bring back a lost witch" he said as he recited the spell, a strong wind blew Wyatt looked up hopefully but nothing happened, he sighed closing the book and replacing it onto the mantle stool running his hand along the cover."Why did you desert them?"


End file.
